Tiberius Jones
Doctor Tiberius Jones is a male human who works for the Cameron Syndicate. History A standout in high school before attending the New Port City University on Vega Colony. Performed well in examinations but received extremely poor marks for bedside manner. Was under investigation on two separate occasions for suspected narcotics trafficking but never charged. Completed pre-med courses in 299AE, transferred to the Williamstown Settlement Medical School and completed MD in 300AE. Left the Ursa Minor System altogether and travelled to Rhomhalladhool System where interned for the Avincenna Medical Company specializing in synthetic tissues, genetic enhancement and therapeutic cloning. Completed internship in 302AE and move to Kremlanta on Orsimo where began residency in your genetic enhancement and therapeutic cloning. Married briefly in 303AE, but marriage is annulled with your ex-wife citing recreational drug use and ‘shady associates’ as reasons. Suspended for six months after being found guilty of forging prescriptions for drug addicts in 304AE. Suspension is lifted after four-months and completes residency in 307AE. Move from the Core Worlds to the Outer Rim later that year, setting up a research facility in the Zeta Reticuli system close to the Cameron Courseway. Here he became a member of high society, was a member of the Zeta Reticuli System Operatic Society and Secretary of the system’s Wine Club. Begins his fellowship and starts research company, 47 Mysteries, funded by BuTani Corporation research grant. Published and gain some notoriety in 309AE with a series of papers on experimental cloning techniques that boarder on illegal activity. Arrested and later freed over the same charges. Gains fellowship in therapeutic cloning in 310AE, and in 311AE gains another in genetic enhancement. In 312AE BuTani pull their funding and all bets say 47 Mysteries is through but somehow finds private backing and continues his work. With a successful, if controversial, career he owned an expensive aerocar, designer clothes and jewelry and two homes, one in the city where he worked, and a second, a holiday home on a secluded tropical island. In 315AE 47 Mysteries office’s and labs are raided and they find evidence of illegal cloning and genetic enhancement. Flees the system and is not seen again in the Alliance again but are known to operate illegal medical facilities for noted Cameron Syndicate agents. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire His employees bring him Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and he is immediately smitten, desperate to claim her Quad powers and add them to his secret project that he has been doing on Nephalim. He tries to seduce her with a private dinner, showing off his intelligence, sophistication and wealth (including a Pybot), but she replied by stabbing him with a knife and escaping, bringing the ScSS Seraphic back with her and taking the base and arresting him and everyone else involved. They soon find he has created ten thousand clones, made up of 8 different species and designed to be "super-soldiers". Still smitten he uses the information he has to try and wrangle more time with Ejjina, despite her destroying his "super-soldier clones", knowing that for being captured he will be killed by the Syndicate to protect Project Olvikan. In the end he agrees to give Ejjina Mexonber-Quad information on what he knows for continued contact with her via uplink chess matches. The Kingdom of Skulls He contacts Ejjina Mexonber-Quad from the Ewolo Penal COlony after she makes first contact with the Sarafid Dowd'i. To gain her trust he tells her of and old flame of his, Liu Yang Du Chang, who had been conspiring for the Cameron Syndicate in the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom for several years. He then contacts her again to warn her that the Cameron Syndicate will not let the Alliance and Star Command take the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom from them without a fight. The Mists In Rabcyella 329AE he is defeated by Ejjina Mexonber-Quad in chess and allows her to question him as a reward. He confirms that one of the Forty Thieves ordered the creation of the clone army as part of Project Olvikan. His base was one of several. He confirms there is someone feeding information on the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom-Tincarma peace process and that the Cameron Syndicate is working on ships and weapons to threaten the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom and the expanding law enforcement agencies of the Oferan, Voldemork and Oferan. Duquam (book) In Syropha 329AE he is still playing chess with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE it is revealed he has been killed by agents acting as security guards. Personality Tiberius Jones is a highly intelligent and sophisticated person, preferring the finer things in life such as classical music, opera, vintage wines and expensive suits and furnishings. He is an elitist who thinks he is better than everyone else. Physical Appearance He has greying heir and grey eyes. He is of average height and build. He has a scar on his chin. Category:Cameron Syndicate